


白く汚れる

by komorikei



Category: IMAT事件救急医
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorikei/pseuds/komorikei
Summary: 不好吃，很雷，拖拖拉拉一个半月快要忘了自己当时想写什么对不起。预警：有MOB要素，有强迫要素，有当众BJ。再说一遍真的雷。





	白く汚れる

这是医生和警察共同经历的第三个任务。

第一个任务的搜查报告书里，影浦写了“最恶劣的”这样的形容词；第二份报告书中，这个形容词升级为“世上最恶劣的”。

那这一次的报告书怕是没有可以用来形容其恶劣程度的词汇了吧。

——当他被迫弯曲膝盖跪倒在男人面前时，影浦心中升腾起一股形似绝望的、冷静的觉悟。

 

 

「日本警察都死光了吗？啊！？」

通话器里传出男人尖锐的吼声，混杂着女性渐弱的喘息与呜咽，回荡在待命室里。

荒井警长伫立在待命室中央，脸色十分难看。不仅是对于这次格外棘手的犯人，也是对房屋角落默不作声站起来开始穿戴防弹衣的青年——

“影浦巡查部长！”

荒井抬高的声音使正在摘卸配枪的人停下动作。

“荒井さん。”他的得意门生、SIT团队里最不听管教的下属，此刻露出比以往任何一次不服从组织判断时都要顽固的表情，“这是我当年负责的犯人，请派我去交换人质。”

警官闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。他知道每次影浦的倔脾气都来得不无道理，他给出的方案，虽然高风险，却的确是当前状况的最优解。

荒井接通电话。

“答应你的要求，只要保证人质的安危，我们愿意派出一名警察——”

“和医生。”

男人冷静的声音闯入耳机里，荒井转头看向在屋子另一边待命的IMAT团队，日向晶大夫早已像影浦一样穿戴好防弹衣，此时正拿着另一个通话器与犯人交涉。

“屋子里的女性需要医疗救助，我会跟警察一起进去。”

而后男人放下通话器，向他微微欠身行了个礼，转身快步走向门口。

那里站着仿佛是在等候他的影浦。两人没有眼神交流，医生只是默契地从警察手里接过帽子，他们动作一致地调整帽檐，在荒井凝重的注视下，一前一后离开待命室大门。

 

 

 

影浦在走进那个屋子之前想好了与犯人交涉的说辞。他需要确保人质安全，令其顺利得到医疗救助，并在尽可能交换出更多人质的基础上拖延时间等待救援。

当跟犯人对视时，影浦立刻意识到所有设想都是多余的了——对方的眼睛一瞬便亮起来，露出了显然只对他一个人有兴趣的、仿佛野兽锁定猎物的眼神。

“哦？警察还是很有诚意的嘛。”男人挥手示意手下释放人质。两名被注射过多药物处于轻微抽搐状态的女性被揪着头发扔到医生脚下。

“好久不见，影浦警官。”

男人绽开诡谲的笑容，咬牙切齿念出他的名字。接到指令的同伙A立刻上前制住影浦，而另一个男人扯开他的防弹衣，手掌粗暴地从他腰测巡回到胸口，最后拽着他的后衣领，仿佛邀功请赏的猎人揪着野兔耳朵，将他扯到老大面前。

他没带枪。同伙B报告说。

“那看来，影浦警官很了解所谓‘交换’的含义了？”男人的手指从女性下体中抽出，他眼睛盯在警察身上，缓慢地将手指上的血迹与浊液在女性白色的连衣裙上蹭干净。最后一位人质也随之被扔到急救医生旁边。

男人用下巴看着影浦，皮笑肉不笑抽动嘴角：

“包括这种事。”

 

 

防弹衣砸到墙壁上发出一声闷响。

领带作为束缚用具勒进他手腕处的筋骨里。那浮起的脉络明晰的青色血管在布料下被压迫至血管壁相互摩擦，无法疏通的血液淤聚在十指，捆绑在身后的双手都泛起充血的红色。

撕扯下他领带的动作自然不会有任何顾忌，男人略长的指甲在锁骨与喉结处划出血痕，血腥气随之缓缓从空气中渗出。

主犯眯住双眼深吸一口气，沉浸在他血液的味道里，扯开一个歪扭的笑容。

当男人再度挣开眼睛时，影浦与之对视，心中咯噔一声——视线中不加遮掩的恶意令警察不得不启用脑中最坏的预想。

“影浦警官当年是什么形容我的来着？”

针尖抵在颈部静脉血管外壁。在被推入药剂时，影浦用余光看向蹲在一旁的医生的后背。

医生依旧同在之前每一个案发现场时那样，用手术台上的音量念出接下来每一步治疗的名词。药效迅速涌上来了，踉跄着险些栽倒在地。在面前男人喑哑黏腻的嗓音里，他隐约听到日向报出人质女性的心率和血压。

“——正常。”

日向最后的音量好似刻意抬高了一些。

是因为这个人坚定而明朗的声音吗，当身后男性的皮靴揣进他的膝盖窝。顺着肌肉松弛剂的效用跪倒在面前持枪之人的脚下时，影浦的心情出奇的平静。

 

黑洞洞的枪口对着影浦的脑袋。

这不是这第一次被犯罪分子用他最熟悉的武器威胁生命，但这确实是警察工作经历中最接近死亡的时刻之一。影浦听到对方指节压在扳机上的声音。

他咬住后齿抬起眼来。

“啊~我想起来了，警官当年是这么形容我的——「悪意と性欲の塊」。”

真是精准的描述呐。男人大声哼笑。

抵在他发际的枪口忽然开始缓缓下移。扫过鼻梁上端靠近眉心的痣，沿着硬朗的鼻子曲线，压住肉实的鼻头一路向下，停留在他丰盈的嘴唇上。

而后枪管粗暴地捅进他的口腔。起初遭受到牙齿的阻拦，只将唇肉挤在门齿上撞出血痕。不配合的警察得到同伙狠踹到肚子上的一脚，当他在闷哼里半张嘴巴时，黑色的热武器强硬撬开他的齿门关。

男人抽动手里的枪管，狠狠插进喉头，听到警察吞咽反应的声音，再将其拔出，牵连出的唾液的银线蹭在他下唇上。这样反复几次，枪管依然磕磕碰碰打在牙齿上。

“喂，用舌头不会吗。”

围观狞笑的从犯伸手捏住他下颚令他被迫张开嘴袒露出舌头。男人用枪压住粉红的舌面，转动枪管，让黑色的外壳全数裹上警察的唾液而闪着淋淋水光。

“我对警官虽然没法因为性欲硬起来，但是恶意嘛，倒是可以试试。”

男人说着，用没有持枪的那只手拽住影浦的头发，让他红肿滴血的双唇被迫靠近自己的裤头。

“我们三个人，你每口出来一个就放一个人质出去，怎么样？”犯人笑着，用枪尖挑起警察的下巴，“很划算的交易吧，影浦警官。”

——哼。

在这时，一声分贝不高却格外清晰的气声插入空气中浓稠的恶意里。

始终背对着他们进行医疗救治的医生，此时直直伫立在几米开外的地方，冰凉的表情丝毫不遮掩对男人们的蔑视与不屑。

“哦？看来这位医生有什么异议。”

还是你想来代替他吗？男人说罢，同伙们发出刺耳笑声。

“确实有异议，对他。”医生指了一下跪在地上的警察，“他的描述并不精准。”

日向眼里迸着火光，一字一句地：

“你们是 **肮脏的** 、性欲与恶意的凝聚物。”

 

男人几乎是立刻不悦地扬起眉毛，手中的枪一甩，黑洞洞的、沾染了警察唾液的枪口指向日向。

“我的恶意只针对国民的税金小偷——”说着抬脚踹向双膝着地的警察，鞋尖抨击出肋骨断裂的触感让男人恼火的心情平复了一些，“对白衣天使这个职业还是很尊敬的，你说呢，センセー？”

——这个人仿佛不惧怕死亡。

影浦在之前并肩作战过的案发现场也曾见过日向这种表情，像个涉世未深的孩子一般黑白分明，在人群中央无畏地坚持绝对正确；可如果真是孩子似的的人，又怎么可能露出这般彻骨冰冷的憎恨与愤怒。

“你令我恶心。”

日向望着犯人说。

男人脸上的假笑缓缓冷下来。他收紧扣动扳机的手指。

扳机压到临界线时，弹簧吱扭作响令身经百战的警察心中窜起一丝慌乱。

——医生可能真的不畏惧死亡，但他做不到。

不知道怎样做更能最快地提起男人的兴趣，他先伸出粉色的舌头，沿着外裤由下向上舔了一下。当他察觉到对方的注意力被他吸引过来，用前齿叼住男人的裤头拉链，艰难地移动脑袋将其拉下。

“我答应你。”他交涉——或许因嘴唇几乎贴着男性器官，这听起来更像是恳求，“你只对我感兴趣不是吗。”

 

前一秒还表情冰冷不怕死亡的医生，表情忽然松动了一瞬，露出一丝可以称得上是惊慌的动摇。

……哦？

男人颇有兴趣地扬起眉毛。

况且，他仇恨的警官可未曾发出过这般软弱的声音。

“我改变想法了。”

男人把弄着手枪，在掌心打了个转。他忽然揪住身前警官的头发，拖着他甩到从刚才起便表情僵硬的医生面前。

“你给他口，我让那几个人活着出去。”

医生与警察同事愣住了，怔忡望向他。男人满意地哼笑出声，黑洞洞的枪口指向在门口瑟瑟发抖的女性，像日向投出挑衅的眼神：

“我们是“ **肮脏的** ”东西对吗？センセー？”

 

 

不对。

医生往后退了一部，撞在墙上一个趔趄。双手被束缚在身后的警察抬头看过他一眼，膝盖也随之向前移动，像着刚才对那个男人做的一样，嘴唇贴在他的腰带上。

不不不不不——

日向晶不能再后退了。可他实在无法接受与影浦二人目前遭遇的事态。他确实曾偷偷在尘土飞扬的案发现场盯着对方格格不入的红润嘴唇多看过两眼，却未曾想到这双嘴唇会有靠近自己胯间的一天。

他想伸手推开对方的脑袋，双手又不知该怎么放才好。而犯人的枪口还指着人质，用恶毒的目光嗤笑他们二人不知所措的样子。

——或许只有他一个人在不知所措。警察很快反应过来，当他看到男人手里枪口的指向时，几乎是立刻就按照对方的命令照办了。

拉链落下的声音在空气里格外刺耳。影浦温热的鼻息隔着布料喷洒在他皮肤上。

日向对罪犯的愤怒达到峰值。愤怒又分流出一小波，牵连到警察身上——他当然知道跟人命相比这些屈辱都不算什么，在犯罪现场衡量状况并根据犯人的要求随机应变，这是SIT应有的专业素养。可医生依旧对这个听从别的男人的命令、收敛气焰乖顺异常的影浦，有些看不惯。

_——「别的男人」。_

日向悄悄用手背推阻对方的肩膀。或许是被注射过肌肉松弛剂的缘故，警察的皮肤冒着不正常的热气。

“你……会吗？”日向斟酌了句子，别扭地小声道。

影浦听了抬头望向他，不满的目光从凌乱的前发里钻出来，皱着眉头，一脸“你在问什么”的表情：

“当然不会。”

“……”

警察用余光看了一眼拿枪的男人，滚烫的嘴唇贴紧医生的内裤边缘，用只有二人能听到的音量快速说：

“荒井さん很快会带队过来。在此之前需要我们配合他，拖延时间。”

浑身疲软的警察强打精神跪直身体，像是在做心里建设似的闭上眼睛深吸一口气，在那个男人看戏的眼神里，吻上医生不知何时已经半勃的性器。

“坚持得久一点。”

“哈？你……！”

医生气结的话语噎在喉咙，在警察湿热的嘴唇触碰下化作一声慌乱的气音。

 

 

屋子里回荡起罪犯们调笑的口哨声。

在头目的指挥下，另一个男人正举着手机记录这个古怪的画面。已经过去了将近十分钟。医生露在空气里的性器依然只是半勃的状态。

影浦的技术太差了。

医生这才知晓平日里沉默寡言的警察竟然如此“牙尖嘴利”。据说警校课程门门名列前茅的家伙，对这种事情却笨拙得很，一脸别扭的表情试着用嘴唇和舌头而非犬齿触碰阴茎。

日向低头，神情复杂地盯着影浦汗湿的前发和小狗一样舔舐自己的鲜红的舌尖。

在一旁抱臂看戏的男人忽然发话了。

“看不下去，医生这叫替我们受苦吗？”

几个男人高低不一的笑声在屋子里回荡。为首的男人喜怒不定的眼睛扫过影浦因药物而处于意识朦胧边缘的样子——警察即便在这个状态下也依然梗着一根骨头，红肿泛起晶莹水渍的双唇倔强地抿成硬邦邦的线条，已经开始蒙上湿意的眼睛里燃着扑不灭的火苗。

_用精液也无法浇灭的火苗。_

男人感到一阵口干舌燥。他终于因恶意而勃起了。

 

 

“警官的水平也太烂，我们换个玩法——”

男人的声音打断警察对医生不得要领的舔弄。影浦偏过头去，当他看到男人嘴角诡谲的弧度时，心中迅速膨胀起不详的预感——

枪响带着回音在耳膜中震荡，空气里同时炸裂开硝烟的气味与女人尖锐的惨叫声。

“五分钟内给他口出来，不然第二枪就不会只打在肩膀上了哦？”

男人晃了晃手机，摁下倒计时。

影浦瞬间如同一只被激怒的警犬，扯断锁链也要扑过去咬断敌人的喉咙似的，肾上腺素冲破药物的控制，绵软打颤的膝盖忽然有了力气，他撑起身体便要站起来，整个人像即将出膛的子弹——

“影浦。”

 

是日向晶的声音。

影浦跪回原地，脑袋低垂，胸腔起伏。他通过深呼吸平复方才迸发的肾上腺素，脑子嗡嗡地刺穿过一阵尖锐悠长的耳鸣。

医生温暖干燥的手掌像是在询问他“冷静下来了吗”，轻轻贴在他颈侧脉搏处。影浦用下巴微微蹭了两下对方的手背作为应答。

“收起牙齿，伸出舌头。”日向的声音仅仅在他们二人之间响起。这个怒点比他低很多的医生此时一定也是愤怒的，即便从他低沉平稳的声音里听不到分毫，影浦却确信着。

“把这当做一场手术，交给我。”

 

 

医生把自己半勃的东西递进警察乖乖吐出的舌面上。他一手按着影浦的下巴，拇指按在对方下齿上，帮助他将嘴巴张得更开。

些许唾液顺着警察嘴角流下去，在医生的虎口积攒成一个小水洼。

那个是影浦琢磨吗。

不远处的男人眯起眼睛辨识着。

从紧缩的眉头里能看出他认识的那个、记恨多年的那个影浦琢磨。若是自己的阴茎捅进他张开的嘴巴里，警察一定也会露出这般嫌恶与不耐的表情，眉头簇成川字。

而现在的影浦琢磨，即便厌恶的神情不减，却自眼角爬上奇怪的绯红。他在那个医生抽送的动作里，半是任命、半是放松似的垂下眼睛，乖顺地强忍干呕感，裹着牙齿，仅用红肿的嘴唇与舌头主动把男性器官含得更深。

是烈犬垂下头颅的样子。

 

空气忽然安静下来。

诡异的水声，女性压抑的啜泣声，以及在场其余男性怔忪吞咽口水的声音。

当原本透过口腔侧壁展现出形状的过大的男性器顶到警察喉咙深处，他半仰脑袋，眯起红润泛起水光的眼角发出幼兽受伤似的呜咽。男人们的呼吸声加重了，有人甚至选择拉开自己鼓胀难耐的裤子拉链。

日向对他们投去冰冷的目光。轻蔑不屑，仿佛在看世上最肮脏的东西。

而手里揉着影浦头发的动作，甚至算得上异常温柔。

 

……那个……对不起了。

这是当医生抓住他的后脑勺在他喉咙深处做最后的肆虐时，影浦听到的最后一句话。

慌张笨拙，像做错事的孩子一般的语气。

不是他的错。影浦疑惑地皱起眉头。

他带着古怪的心情原谅掉对方莫须有的歉意，以至于对方慌忙从他嘴中抽出时，面对眼前怒张的性器，他也仅闭上眼睛，确保不会因对方接下来要喷射在他脸上的体液影响视力。

 

 

荒井率人冲进那栋屋子。

当看到影浦眼神茫然跪在地上的样子时，警官的后槽牙紧紧嵌合在一起。

他一时不知该对谁发怒，歹徒，固执的影浦，还是默许影浦行动的他自己。

跟脸色发黑的荒井警官交换了一个凝重的眼神，纱弓从医疗队手里接过一条干净的湿毛巾，小心来到青年身边。

精液挂在警察睫毛、脸侧和过度红肿的嘴角。青年虽然意识有些朦胧，但似乎还能分辨出身边人的身份，只看了一眼纱弓，便乖乖接过湿毛巾开始擦拭脸上令人不舒服的白浊。

“影浦君？等一下跟我聊一聊好吗？”

“没事。”

“影浦君！你受到了侵害，需要心理干预——”

警察停下手里擦拭的动作。直白坦荡的眼神望过来，微皱的眉头里是纯粹的不解二字。

“不需要心理干预。”

他语气平静地说——嘴角残余的一点白浊，在被擦掉之前，无意识随着唇瓣的开合被他舔进嘴里。

“因为这是日向的东西。”

 


End file.
